


The Chronicles of Monkey D. Luffy

by JolyneJiyuu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Gen, Not Beta Read, in some parts at least, other than that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JolyneJiyuu/pseuds/JolyneJiyuu
Summary: The past few years haven't been exactly... easy. For none of us. But for the first time things actually seem to be going well. Probably not for long, though. This crew has a bad habit of getting into trouble. But no matter what happens, I'll be there. I'll be there and record everything. I'll be there to document our adventures.I will write the Chronicles of Monkey D. Luffy and the Straw Hat Crew.





	1. Preface

I actually do not know how to begin this whole thing… Maybe I should just start with what it’s supposed to be. As the title says this book is a kind of chronicles about Monkey D. Luffy, my younger brother, and his crew the Straw Hat Pirates. The problem is I don’t really know what ‘chronicles’ are… I mean, I know that they document historic events and such, but the details are kinda foggy to me. I should probably ask Robin – yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

Ok, so I just asked her and apparently chronicles are historical accounts of events and facts in chronological order, to put it simply. Should have figured.

But you know? I’m pretty sure that even though I know what it is now and how it’s structured, I’ll probably end up doing my own thing anyway. I’ll just go with the flow. It has worked till now. So I’ll probably jump around between what is happening at the moment, past adventures and events I didn’t witness myself. Well, it’s only a first draft too, so who is to judge me if this ends up being more of a diary/ logbook/ chronicle hybrid.

I have so many ideas how to go about this too! Like, I will be the one to actually write everything down, but I also want everyone to have their own input in this. I mean, the book is supposed to document our adventures and struggles – it just seems fair… Maybe I could interview them or they could write a little bit themselves – Wait! Scratch that last part. Luffy can’t write to save his life… I’ll just think of something later.

Though I have to ask: Shouldn’t chronicles be un-biased…? I don’t know. Maybe? Then again. It’s my thing and I do what I want.

(I should also note that I’m not the best writer, I’m an amateur honestly, and this is actually the first major project I’ve started ever, so my writing skills are mediocre at best, I think… Maybe Robin and Nami can help me edit the text. Oh! And Usopp too! As our resident storyteller and professional liar, I am certain he can help me in the writing department.)

As to why I’m writing a book about my brother and his crew in the first place. I’m surprised to say, but it was originally Luffy’s idea – and let me tell you he has no interests in things like that. Absolutely none. Zero. Nada. I think he may just have given me this task to keep me busy. The last years haven’t been exactly easy… For none of us. And I also felt down for not being especially ‘helpful’ on the ship. But now that we all are back together and can start our journey anew, it feels like things finally look bright again. I have found a goal for myself and Luffy gave me a real job in the crew (don’t tell him that though).

I’m happy. I truly am.

Now then.

Let’s lift the metaphorical curtain for the adventures of Monky D. Luffy and the Straw Hat Crew.


	2. Chapter 1 - 2 years

2 years.

 

It’s been two long years since the last time I saw everyone. Together. And happy. It feels like an eternity – it might as well be one, considering it’s more than a tenth of my life span at this point. But although it took a lot of time to get together again, it also _gave_ us all time.

 

To get stronger.

 

At the time, two years ago, so many things happened in rapid succession. Kamie almost getting sold off to some World Nobles with Luffy straight up punching one of them - and honestly only thinking back on is so hilarious and satisfying at the same time. But then the arrival of an Admiral of the Marine along with the Pacifista. Bartholomew Kuma sending all of us off into different corners of the world. The Great War at the Marine Fort.

 

Ace’s death.

 

To this day it simply does not feel real. To think he is truly gone. To have lost him. It destroyed me to learn about his passing – from a newspaper no less! Yes, I remember thinking:

_This is a lie. It has to be…!_

 

 But it wasn’t. It was real. No nightmare, no mistake, no lie. And when that hit, I felt so… empty. Once more I had lost a person I loved. Once more I could do nothing to prevent the murder of someone so dear to me. Once more the World Government and their nobles had robbed me of my happiness. And then came the hate. Hatred for the Marines, the World Government.

_The world itself._

 

All the sorrow I buried deep within me – losing Mari, my crew and now Ace – it all wallowed up from the depths and _warped_. I could hear them. Their voices kept whispering at the edge of my mind.

 

Why weren’t you here for us?

 

Why didn’t you help us?

 

Why did you leave us to die?

 

Why?

 

Why?

 

WHY?

_This is all your fault._

_They are right_ , is what I thought. My fault. My fault. My fault. It was all my fault. And the hatred grew. It festered in my heart. For the one thing I hated the most was myself.

 

For being weak.

 

I didn’t notice it at first but I was shivering. I could barely even hold the newspaper anymore. My head was spinning.

_Did I fall? No. I’m sure I’m still standing, but my body feels so heavy, yet weightless? Was I reading the newspaper? Why won’t my hands hold still? My breathing is heavy too. I feel-… I feel like I’m drowning._

_Where am I?_

 

I was at a base of the Revolutionary Army under Monkey D. Dragon, my father. I was on Baltigo. The revolutionaries took me in when I was wounded from the fight at the Sabaody Archipelo and Kuma sent us away. They were kind to me. Especially Koala.

 

But when I looked up, their faces didn’t seem kind to me. I couldn’t quite place what they were thinking, which emotions led them to show these distorted expressions.

_Why are they looking at me like that?_

_Have I done something wrong?_

_I must have._

 

As if on reflex a smile forced its way onto my lips. The tears in my eyes dried up.

_Yes. Just smile. Don’t cry. Act normal. And no-one will hurt you._

 

Like a mantra I repeated those words over and over in my head. But with my eyes going back to the newspaper the memories came flooding back.

_The criminal and son of Gol D. Roger by the name of Gol D. Ace has been executed. Though trying to flee with the help of the Whitebeard Crew the Marine’s Admiral Akainu passed down the intended punishment._

_Death._

 

And I ran. No goal. No destination. Away. Just away from everything. When I stopped, I found myself in the middle of a plain filled with stone pillars. It all was covered in white like a blank canvas waiting to be filled with colors.

 

What happened after that? I can barely remember. I just kind of… blacked out. But I can remember the aftermath. Countless stone pillars destroyed, crates all over the plain, several unconscious revolutionaries. And Koala hurt on the ground.

 

I was told later that I fell into a blind rage attacking anything and anyone close to me.

Also, this is kinda a note on the side, but up until that time I thought my devil fruit powers were from the Paramecia Type. That isn’t true, though. Turns out, what I ate years ago was actually a Zoan fruit - a mythological dragon model Zoan to be precise. Why this is of significance? Well, in my rage I transformed into my dragon form, and most with zoan powers know, you barely have any control the first time you shift.

What I’m trying to say is, it didn’t help the situation – at all. If anything, it made it worse.

Koala was eventually the one to wake me from that nightmare and she paid the price for it. I also remember actually crying for the first time in years. Crying was something forbidden for me for a long time. Finally, I could let go. Crying my heart out over the deaths of my friends and family. For hurting Koala and the others.

 

I felt relieved.

 

_Free_.

 

Of course, the scars all these incidents have caused, whether physical or emotional, wouldn’t simlply disappear. So, I took time to heal my body and time to heal my mind. I mean, I had plenty of time. Though we all had promised to meet at the Thousand Sunny on the Sabaody Archipelo in 3 days, Luffy went ahead and selfishly as always decided to change the plan.

 

Following the Great War at the Marineford, Luffy returned there to ring the Ox Bell sixteen times. It was all over the newspapers. Everyone speculating on the meaning.

Was he paying his respects to the fallen? Was he symbolically ending the old era to begin a new one? Or did he even declare war against the Marine? Not that that would be a first. The photograph of him silently praying made it’s way across the entire world. And there it was.

 

~~3D~~ 2Y

 

A code only the Straw Hat Pirates would understand – hidden in plain sight as tattoo on his right arm. Quite genius, I have to admit. So genius, that I doubt Luffy thought of it all by himself. Though, regardless of who came up with the code and the play at Marineford, in the end we understood. We wouldn’t meet in 3 days, but 2 years.

 

2 years we would take to prepare ourselves for the New World.

 

Other than “getting my shit together” I spent my time training in the South Blue together with Made, also known as “Iron Maiden”, a former member of Gold Roger’s crew. And let me tell you, she deserves that title.

To this day I cannot tell if her first few months of training me, were just her way of trying to kill me. It was _brutal_ , to say the least. Then again. Learning to control Haki as well as getting a proper hold on my newfound devil fruit powers in less than two years is quite the feat.

 

The others made good use of the time given them too.

 

Tony Tony Chopper also known as “Cotton Candy Lover” Chopper, the doctor of the Straw Hats, studied the plants of the Torino Kingdom to further broaden his medical knowledge.

Torino is inhabited by seemingly primitive people. On closer inspection however, they are far more advanced than one might imagine. Not only is the plant-life rich and lends itself well for various kinds of medicine, the natives are also in possession of a great library holding a vast variety of medical books.

Although, the island kingdom was plagued by conflict between the humans inhabiting it and the giant birds living there as well, what did not make for a warm welcome.

Barely escaping the fate of being eaten by either side on multiple occasions, in his own words, was: “Reeeeally scary! I thought I was going to die! But it was good training, I suppose…” In the end Chopper managed to put an end to the war, mediating between the parties, due to his ability to translate animal speech.

 

Meanwhile on the Boin Archipelago another Straw Hat had to deal with plants too. However, instead of harmless plants with medical appliances he had to face the vicious and carnivore plant called “Stomach Baron”.

For those who don’t know, the Stomach Baron itself houses a wide variety of edible food, which it uses to lure in its prey. The creatures get fat from eating the food, become overweight and in turn get eaten by the Stomach Baron.

Even if one manages to escape the maw of gluttonous plant survival is not guaranteed, for its edges are well protected by giant and deadly beetles. The chances of actually _escaping_ the island are zero.

That is, if you aren’t The Great Usopp, King of Snipers and Brave Warrior of the Sea! If you were, well than something as pathetic as a ginormous killer plant is nothing more than a pebble on the side of the road. Heeding his captain’s call the unbeatable warrior bested the beasts temptations and dangers and freed not only himself but his teacher Heracles from its malicious clutches! (His words, not mine.)

 

Shipwright Franky found himself on Karakuri Island, hailed as “Future Country” for its advanced technology. While exploring the island covered in eternal ice and snow, the cyborg even found the old home and laboratory of the famed genius Vegapunk. The first joy and awe was cut short however, by what became known as “The Nightmare of Baldimore”.

From what he told me, Franky soon after entering the building found a button with a skull and crossbones on it. He promptly pushed it, believing it to be related to pirate matters.

Unfortunately, the button was actually the labs self-destruction switch, which caused a massive explosion, destroying parts of the island.

Though being quite the disastrous accident, it was a good thing too – well, at least for Franky. With the detonation of the building’s unfinished heating system, a way into another lab was opened. Blueprints were scattered across the laboratory just like in the first. But these blueprints were about weapons of various kind, instead of cultural creations.

Fascinated by Vegapunk’s plans Franky began to study the blueprints and used his findings to modify his body. Now the cyborg truly has become an “Iron Man”.

Also, I can remember hearing from another incident around that time. It became famous as “The Legend of the Sacred Burning Beast of Baldimore”, but sadly Franky doesn’t seem to recall meeting some Burning Beast. Too bad… I would have loved to see it…

 

Navigator and “Cat Burglar” Nami was cast up on Weathiria. Weathiria is a pretty interesting island, in my opinion. First off, it’s an island floating in the sky, which is always cool, and is inhabited by mostly by elderly men.  They in turn are scientists, studying various weather phenomenon and using their findings for new inventions.

Haredas, one of the scientists, took Nami in and after getting into some shenanigans he even agreed to teach her about the weather in the New World as well as Weathiria’s inventions.

               Nami proofed to be a eager student, after all, if Luffy plans on becoming the King of the Pirates, she can’t be satisfied with just being another normal navigator.

 

While Nami’s time spent in Weathiria was relatively peaceful, crew musician Brook had to deal with several incidents ranging from mildly inconveniencing to down-right bizarre. Where to start?

               As if it wasn’t bad enough to be separated from the rest of the crew, Brook crashlanded in the middle of a demon summoning ritual. The demon in question that was supposed to appear was Satan and with a living skeleton in the room the occultists believed to have succeeded, but of course that was not the case.

               For context: Harahettania on Namakura Island is ravished by poverty because of some longarm tribe members. In an attempt to get revenge on them the people tried to summon the Demon King. Brook, instead of unleashing hell unto the longarms, used his music to motivate the people to help themselves as opposed to hoping for some god or demon to do their work.

               Sadly, in the end Brook was taken by the longarms and put on display as the worlds only moving skeleton. However, his music gave him a ray of hope as the two who captured him realized his talent. They became his managers and Brook turned into a famous Rockstar known as “Soul King”.

 

On the subject of demons and hell. I tried to inquire about “Black Leg” Sanji’s time separated from the rest but I never really got a straight answer from him.

All I know is that he studied “Attack Cuisine” at a place he himself only refers to as “Hell”. The thing is, I know Sanji to be a strong and capable fighter, so I can’t even begin to fathom what this hellish island is like or what he went through to sharpen his skills as a cook.

 

Nico Robin, the crews intelligent and competent archeologist, hadn’t had the best childhood. Her home island, Ohara, completely annihilated by a Buster Call and she herself hunted as “Devil Child” for her ability to read the legendary poneglyphs. And her stay on Tequila Wolf wasn’t pleasant either.

               Tequila Wolf in no alcoholic drink, as the name might suggest, it isn’t even an island. No, Tequila Wolf is a gigantic construction site – a colossal bridge demanded by the World Nobles 700 years ago to connect various islands in the East Blue. Three guesses as to who carrying out this enormous feat. Heads up: Paid workers are not the answer.

               The _correct_ answer is of course “slaves”. These people are usually prisoners or from countries not allied with the _generous_ World Government. Robin found herself in the same position, forced to work under inhumane conditions with her devil fruit powers repressed by seastone shackles. No wonder that there was a heavy loss of life. “A bridge to connect into the future” my ass! “Hellfire pass” or “Trail of Tears” would be far more fitting in my opinion. But I digress.

               In a stroke of good luck, Robin together with the other slaves got freed by the timely arrival of the Revolutionary Army. Coincidence? I’m beginning to suspect not. Because not only had the revolutionaries been searching for her since the destruction of Ohara, they also had been under direct order from Dragon to protect her.

               At first Robin declined the offer of returning to the revolutionaries’ base of operation, but upon learning of she accepts after all. I do not know if it was for better or worse but apparently Robin and I missed each other by a day or two at Baltigo.

               The “Devil Child” has come a long way since then and became the “Light of the Revolution”.

 

Ex-pirate hunter turned pirate and first mate Zoro was sent to Kuraigana. This island was torn apart by a terrible war, leaving the island desolated and almost uninhabited. Emphasis on “almost” as the local mandrill population known as “Humandrill”, intelligent and fast learning baboons, thrives in the barren ruins of the land. Having learned how to handle weapons by watching the humans fight in the war, they became fierce and proficient warriors.

               But the Humandrills aren’t the only ones living on Kuraigana. Those who made a home in one of the abandoned castles are the “Ghost Princess” Perona, who too was sent there by the hands of Bartholomew Kuma, and Dracule Mihawk called “Hawk-Eye”, the world’s greatest swordsman.

               After the latter returned from the War at Marineford, he showed a surprising sense of hospitality by tolerating the unbidden guests (or at least tolerating them to some degree). The Warlord even told Zoro what happened to his captain, Luffy, going as far as to provide a small boat for him to leave the island on.

               Nevertheless, the Humandrills proofed to be quite the obstacle in his attempt to reach the ocean. And they almost got the better of him. _Almost_. Beaten on the ground, Perona showed him the article with Luffy’s picture. And he too understood.

               That’s why he beat every last Humandrill and returned to Mihawk’s castle. What follows he told me in confidence, but I deem it to be very important. He got on his knees, head on the floor and he begged for the Warlord to train him – his mortal enemy. And let be known: Zoro is prideful and not the type of person to beg for anything at all.

               For only time a man of his caliber would beg on his knees is not for his own sake, but for that of another.

 

And at last, Luffy. My naïve, idiotic, selfish, meat-loving, big-hearted little brother, Luffy. He unquestionably experienced the most out of all of us. Landing in the all women empire Amazon Lily and befriending its leader the “Pirate Empress” Boa Hancock. Breaking into Impel Down, considered to be the worlds safest prison in order to save Ace before his execution. Though Luffy failed to do so, not only did he manage to free several inmates, like Jimbei, Buggy the Clown and Sir Crocodile, and reach Impel Down’s deepest level, but he also broke back out of it. He gave his best in the Battle of Marineford.

He watched his beloved brother die in his arms, unable to save him.

Luffy suffered through so many things all on his own.

I wish I could have been there - help him! He didn’t tell me, but I’m sure he went into a grieve fueled rampage, just as I did. This feeling of unending guilt over not being able to save the ones you love is the absolute worst. But that is exactly why we took our time.

 

Time to prepare ourselves for the New World

 

Time to get stronger.

 

Time, so that we never have to feel the loss and guilt again.

 

2 years.

 

 

Then we all would finally see each other again and set sail into a new adventure.

 

_Into the New World._


	3. Chapter 1.5

Sooo, Robin said I should do these .5 chapters and use them to kinda reflect on what I wrote before, what was good, what bad – you know, that kinda stuff. Guess I’m gonna do exactly that. Might just help me to get some things straight…

I’m actually quite proud of myself for that first chapter. I mean, I did have more difficulties than expected…

\-- Oh! Sanji is calling for food. Good because I’m starving. I hope there is ice cream for dessert!

_It is pretty good, considering it’s your first time writing something like this!_ <\-- It was Nami

Thank you! --wait! Who are you and why did you have my notebook??... Don’t say anything… I left it on the table outside, didn’t I? My fault…

Anyway, back to the topic. The biggest difficulty I had to face was gathering information. And I don’t mean the part about myself – that was practically just writing down memories. But the part on the others – Ho boy! – that is a whole other story.

Let’s take Zoro as example. When I asked him about his time training, all he had to say was that he learned to master (armor+cognition type) Haki. That’s it. I had to bribe him with beer to get him to talk more. And even then I had to research more background info on Kuraigana, ask the others who Perona is and so on. Good thing, we have a library on this ship as well as Robin. (Though, it was also absolutely _hilarious_ hearing Zoro rant for a good 10 minutes, how Mihawk banned him from drinking any alcohol until he learned to use Haki. I think this may have been the longest he has ever talked without pause.)

Then there was Nami who I had to pay in order to get information. Does she think I’m made of money?? Am I just an object that incessantly spits out beli?? Whatever, at the very least I got what I wanted from then. Other’s were not that simple.

Like Usopp, but that was to be expected.

But don’t get me started on Luffy. Getting any useful info out of him was a sheer wonder! Honestly, I might as well stick to him like glue for the time being, simply to make recounting what happens easier for me.

Sanji too! I thought _he_ of all people would be the one to talk to me the most about what he experienced and learned. But NO! No matter how nice I asked he wouldn’t even make a peep. I even went as far as clinging to his arm and give him my puppy eyes, but all that did was give him a major nosebleed and him fainting afterwards (from blood loss?). Now Chopper explicitly prohibited me to get too close to Sanji. I’m not allowed to ask him on the past 2 years either. Party pooper.

But it wasn’t all bad.

All in all, it was nice to talk to the others like this. It was so interesting! Like Robin’s story on the bridge under construction for over _700 years_. Seriously, the Government and its Nobles have gone completely nuts!

And Franky blowing up half an island. Priceless.

Or Brook as litterally _Satan_? Yes, please!

Usopp’s stories were the absolute best though! I mean, it was a pain to get him to tell the truth (or as close as I could get to the truth) but at least his cock-and-bull stories were entertaining. Usopp taking on an armada 5 million strong? And winning? I’d pay good money to see that.

What else is there to say…?

Mmh… I guess although I’m proud of this so far, I’m not satisfied with it. And I shouldn’t be, I think. Maybe I’ll try another narrator perspective and/or try to actually integrate dialogues in the next chapter. The story might flow better and get more, how can I say it, lively? The 1st chapter was like an infodump++. No one likes those…

Oh yeah! I tried to give this chapter a theme. It’s “time”. But I think I went a bit (read: a lot) overboard with it… Should probably fix this once I have time (dang it!) or when this whole thing is complete. One or the other.

That should be it for now. I’ll start working on the next chapter later. If nothing gets in the way that is.

“Getting into trouble” is the Straw Hats inofficial motto after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so first major project actually discribes this pretty well. And yes, the quote on quote “author” of this is Luffy’s older sister. And yes, I know it’s cliche, but it’s cliche for a reason. You’ll learn more about her as the story goes on :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> (Crossposted on tumblr: https://jolyne-writes.tumblr.com/post/173802621108/the-chronicles-of-monkey-d-luffy-part-1)


End file.
